Roy Sullivan
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | franchise = | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Kahiki Palms Motel, Ruggsville, Texas | known relatives = Gloria Sullivan Wife; deceased. | status = | born = 1935 Date approximated based upon the age of actor Geoffrey Lewis | died = 1978 | 1st appearance = Devil's Rejects, The | final appearance = | actor = Geoffrey Lewis }} '''Roy Sullivan' was one of five primary victims featured in the 2005 action/horror film The Devil's Rejects. Played by actor Geoffrey Lewis, he was the second of the five victims to be killed by the Firefly family. He was beaten to death by the serial killer known as Otis B. Driftwood. Biography Roy Sullivan was a singer and the senior member of the country-western band known as Banjo & Sullivan. His band consisted of his wife Gloria and the husband and wife team of Adam and Wendy Banjo. Accompanying them was their roadie, Jimmy. In May of 1978, Banjo & Sullivan rented a room at the Kahiki Palms Motel in the town of Ruggsville, Texas. After checking in, Roy and Jimmy went around the corner to get some ice. They talked about Jimmy's future with the group, and Jimmy expressed his interest in one day working as a rodeo clown. Roy didn't have a lot of faith in Jimmy's abilities and crassly indicated that the bull would "have his horn up your ass and sticking out your pecker". After sending Jimmy across the street to get some beef jerky, Roy stopped at the ice machine. Here he encountered Baby Firefly. Baby flirted with Roy, making lewd comments about his virility, distracting him long enough so that her brother Otis could get the drop on him. Otis and Baby were in reality serial killers who had only recently escaped from a police raid on their home. Otis and Baby brought Roy back into the motel room where they held all four of them hostage. When the unsuspecting roadie, Jimmy, returned with the beef jerky, Baby invited him into the room, at which point, Otis shot him in the head. Otis then made Roy sit and watch as he dehumanized his wife Gloria, forcing her to strip down to her underwear. A short time later, Otis took Roy and Adam Banjo outside and marched them to a nearby patch of land where he was going to have them unearth some weapons he had buried there. Realizing that this was the "end of the road" for them, Adam tried to fight back, only to received a gunshot to the throat. Otis flew into a rage and began clubbing Roy Sullivan with a heavy tree branch. After beating him repeatedly, Otis drew in close, pulled the hair from his face and said, "I am the devil, and I am here to do the devil's work". At which point he clubbed Roy Sullivan one final time, killing him. Notes & Trivia * * Roy Sullivan bragged about once having shook hands with Johnny Cash. In another scene, he claims that he once played with Johnny Cash. In all likelihood, Roy was either exaggerating or outright lying about his connections to the famous country/western singer. * Actor Geoffrey Lewis also provided the voice for Lenny in Rob Zombie's animated feature The Haunted World of El Superbeasto. External Links * * * The Devil's Rejects at Wikipedia * References ---- Category:1935 character births Category:1978 character deaths Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who are beaten to death